Refrigerators have existed for decades. Refrigerators typically include an enclosed base or main housing and a door pivotally mounted to the main housing. Many of today's refrigerators are designed to be mounted flush with the adjoining cabinetry to provide a custom look with the refrigerator door placed very close to the cabinetry. A problem associated with such a design is that the door hits the cabinet when it is swung open.
A solution to the problem of the refrigerator door hitting the adjoining cabinet has been to include a hinge which moves the door outwardly away from the main housing prior to the door pivoting, thus allowing the door to clear the cabinet. This type of hinge is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,938,854 which is specifically included herein by reference in its entirety. However, a problem with this type of hinge is that the door cannot be easily adjusted vertically or horizontally should the door be misaligned from the main housing. Another problem has been that the door may be slammed against the main housing with such as force as to cause food items placed on the inside shelves of the door to be dislodged or damaged. The slamming of the door may also cause unnecessary wear and tear upon the components of the refrigerator.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a refrigerator hinge which can allow vertical and horizontal adjustments as well as preventing the slamming of the refrigerator door against the main housing. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.